Black Knight
by Burningorc
Summary: Things go badly for Kira at a party, but a friend is there to help her out. If you like Kirommy check out Kirommy Korner. Oh and this is my first attempt to write any fan fiction ever. I'd appreciate reviews. Thanks and I hope you enjoy.


He grinned as he slipped his arms around her and pulled her tight against him. Finally they were where they should be. Dr. Tommy Oliver closed his eyes as he breathed in her scent, burying his face in her hair.

"Tommy," Her lips brushed his ear as she whispered, "I need you." He opened his mouth to respond, but the only sound he could make was a shrill metallic beeping.

It took Tommy three tries until he finally managed to shut off his alarm clock.

"Stupid thing." He grumbled as he climbed out of bed and headed towards the bathroom rubbing the sleep from his eyes while trying to hold on to the quickly disappearing memory of his dream.

Across town Kira Ford bit her lip as the hot water plastered her hair to her back and shoulders. She was focused on a particularly exciting dream she had this morning, a particularly exciting dream she had about her favourite teacher, and it definitely was not the first either.

"Oh, Tommy." she breathed as she reached the more exciting part of the dream. Her mother picked that moment to bang on the bathroom door.

"Kira Ann Ford, you'll be late for school." She yelled loudly from the hallway.

"I'm coming Mom, Jeez." Kira called back. She grumbled in her head as she turned off the water and took a couple of deep breaths to try and calm down before stepping out of the shower and reaching for a towel.

_The damn bell must have rung five minutes ago. _Kira thought darkly as she jogged down the halls of Reefside High, cursing her mother for being right. She paused outside the door to her first period science room to adjust her hair a little. Normally she didn't give that much thought to how she looked. _But Dr. O is on the other side of that door, _she thought. _Not that it makes much difference to him, I'm still his student. Not like I really have a chance. _She tucked a few stray strands of hair behind her ear and was just about to reach for the door handle when the subject of her thoughts came running full tilt around the corner.

_Oh boy, late again. _Tommy thought as he rounded the corner and stopped with a start, almost running straight into the newest yellow ranger.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who is late. Hey, Dr. O?" Kira smiled at him.

"You'll be later than me if you stand there playing with your hair." He replied as Kira coloured slightly. "Don't worry it looks great as is." He quickly added with a smile, not wanting to upset her. Tommy held the door open for her and he could have nearly sworn that Kira almost skipped past him in to the classroom, _If,_ he thought, _Kira would ever skip that is._

_He thinks my hair looks great! _Kira cheered in her head as she sat down and flashed her friends Ethan and Conner a rare, beaming smile before turning back to Tommy who was taking a book out of his briefcase and apologising to his class for being late. Behind her Ethan and Conner shared a confused look.

The sun was going down over Reefside High, bathing the normally white buildings in a soft pink light. Tommy Oliver shook his head as he walked across the lawn towards the teacher's car park. _Another day, another dollar. _He thought ruefully as he neared his jeep. Tommy paused when he heard someone curse behind him.

Kira Ford swore loudly as she thrust her phone back in her pocket.

"Out of battery, I can't believe this." She sighed as she considered not only the long walk home, But also her parent's anger at her getting home so late. With another sigh she hefted her guitar case and had only taken a few steps when she heard someone call to her.

"Kira?" She turned and was surprised to see Dr. Oliver jogging across the lawn towards her.

"Oh, Hi Dr. O. what are you still doing here?" Kira asked as she noticed the top three buttons of his shirt were undone, teasing her with just a hint of a look at his chest. She quickly shook her head to clear away those thoughts.

"Me? Well I work here, and I had to get some stuff ready for a quiz tomorrow." Kira almost groaned when he mentioned the quiz, she was not in the mood to study. "Don't worry it's not for you guys." He smiled at her reaction. "And I assume that you missed the bus? By a good two hours in fact." He finished glancing at his watch, Kira grimaced.

"Yeah, I was in the music room working on some songs and I kinda lost track of time, and then my phone ran out of battery. Now I am going to be late and my parents are going to freak." Kira finished dejectedly.

"You won't be that late, come on." Tommy smiled at her. "I'll give you a ride."

"Thanks a lot Dr. O." She smiled back and followed him to his jeep.

The ride from the school to Kira's house was uneventful and over all to soon as far as Kira was concerned. They spent most of the trip talking about everyday things, her other classes. They laughed at Conner's latest bonehead statements and the various school rumours from both sides of the teacher, student divide. By the time Tommy pulled up in front of Kira's house the two of them were getting along better than they had before.

"Thanks again Dr. O." Kira smiled at him as she hopped out of the jeep, before reaching into the back for her bag and guitar case. She was halfway down the driveway when the front door swung open and her mother appeared.

"Kira Ann Ford." Her mother's voice wasn't raised, but it was hard. Kira knew she was in trouble. "Do you have any idea what time it is?" Kira swallowed, she opened her mouth, but the voice she heard wasn't hers.

"I'm terribly sorry Mrs. Ford. It's my fault Kira is late, she was helping me set up for an experiment in class tomorrow." Tommy interjected as he stepped up next to his student with what he hoped was his best teacher to parent smile on his face.

"Oh yeah, Mom this is Dr. Oliver, my science teacher." Kira turned to him and smiled in thanks. "Dr. Oliver this is my mom."

"Pleased to meet you ma'am." Tommy said offering her his hand, which she took, with a small smile at him.

"How do you do." She replied before turning back to Kira. "In that case it's alright, I just wish you'd call dear, you know how I worry."

"Sorry Mom."

"That's alright honey, now come on, dinner is almost ready, and I'm sure Dr. Oliver would like to get home as well." Mrs. Ford said to her daughter, before turning back to her teacher. "Thank you for bringing her home Dr. Oliver." She finished before heading back towards the house.

"Yeah thanks Dr. O." Kira smiled at him.

"My pleasure. Thanks for your help." He returned her smile with a sly wink. "See you tomorrow" He climbed into his jeep, backed into the street and waved as he drove away. Kira stood in the driveway and waved back.

"Can't wait." She said softly to herself as she picked up her guitar case and went inside.

The bell rang and Tommy's students showed more animation in the next five seconds than they had for the last forty-five minutes of his class. _Ah well, I guess it is last period on Friday. _He thought to himself.

"Before anyone gets too close to the door." Several students froze at the sound of his voice, some of them just inches from freedom. "There is still the issue of your weekend's homework." A chorus of groans greeted his statement.

"Oh come on Dr. O, have a heart." Conner McKnight called. "We have heaps already, plus I have soccer practice and there is Nick's party." Conner trailed off, realising that a party might not be the best argument for a weekend without science homework. _I was young in high school once too,_ their teacher remembered homework getting in the way of a party many times.

"Tell you what Conner, if you can answer this question, I'll let you all off for the weekend." Tommy grinned as he saw the class straighten up and finally pay attention. Conner nodded. "What dinosaur from the late Cretaceous grew to between twelve and thirteen metres long, around five metres tall and for several years was mistakenly believed to stand up straight like a kangaroo?" The class let out a collective sigh, believing their immediate future now contained more science questions. Conner was obviously racking his brain attempting to come up with the answer. With a look of foreboding the red ranger ventured a guess.

"The Tyrannosaurus?" He asked, wishing for once that he paid more attention. Tommy smiled at him.

"Bingo! Have a great weekend guys." A cheer went up and the class surged through the door, many of the students high-fiving Conner on the way past. Soon it was just Tommy, Kira, Conner and Ethan James, the current Power Rangers left in the classroom.

"Thanks Dr. O" Conner sheepishly said as the three teens approached his desk. "I guess we're training at the usual time tomorrow?"

"Don't mention it Conner." He smiled at them as he gathered up his notes and dumped them in his bag. "You guys have been doing really well, I'm proud of you. Why don't you take the weekend off."

"You're the best dude... I mean Dr. O." Conner corrected himself before their mentor could change his mind.

"Sweet, you'll call us if anything comes up right?" Ethan asked.

"You know I will, now get." He good-naturedly pointed to the door. "You're not the only ones who want to get home."

"Later Dr. O." Conner said as he and Ethan left. "Dude, did you see how I totally owned that question?"

"I saw you almost get owned by it." Ethan replied then ran down the hall with Conner in close pursuit.

Tommy chuckled and shook his head as he and Kira followed the two running teens out into the sunshine.

"Dr. O." Kira started as they walked towards the car park where the bus was waiting. "I just wanted to say thanks for covering for me last night, my mom would have flayed me otherwise."

"Hey, what are friends for?" Tommy smiled down at her. "Have a great weekend Kira." He turned of the path and cut across the lawn towards the teacher's car park. Kira watched him go and thought to herself. _Friends? He thinks we're friends? _She shook her head.

"It's nothing like that." she said to herself, but she couldn't help but smile as she walked towards the waiting bus. _It's a start._

Saturday went by quickly and that night found Kira in front of the bathroom mirror applying the finishing touches to her make up when her mother knocked on the door.

"Kira honey, your friends are here."

"Thanks." Kira took one last look at her reflection and decided that it would do. _It's not like I need to impress anyone. _She thought to herself as she grabbed her bag off the floor and headed out of the bathroom and down the stairs.

"Bye mom, I'll see you tomorrow" Kira called as she opened the door.

"Have fun dear, and remember to say thank you to Mrs. Cornell." In the doorway Conner's eyes widened when he heard her mom's instructions and covered his mouth to keep from laughing.

"Don't say anything." Kira warned as she shut the door and headed towards Conner's car. He quickly recovered and jogged to the car, hopping into the driver's seat and starting the engine, as Kira climbed in behind Ethan.

"Hey Kira" Ethan greeted his friend.

"Hey guess where Kira's mom thinks she is staying tonight." Conner cut off her reply.

"I don't know, your place?"

"Conner, what did I say?" Kira threatened.

"With Cassidy." Conner's laughter was cut short as Kira leant forward and hit him across the back of the head.

"Hey!" Ethan chuckled as he turned around to look at Kira, while Conner pulled out of the driveway.

"Really? As in Cassidy Cornell, Reefside High's own Lois Lane?" He asked with a wide grin on his face.

"Yeah, my mom still thinks we're friends, ever since we were in the same class at primary school." She shook her head. "But at least she let me come. Sometimes parents have no idea."

"I know what you mean, my folks actually think I'm friends with Beckham over there." Ethan jerked his thumb in Conner's direction with a grin.

"Thanks Bro." Conner smiled at Ethan's comment, completely missing the jibe. Kira just rolled her eyes.

Tommy Oliver, leader of three past power ranger teams and mentor of the current incarnation had just finished his workout, and now faced a problem. He closed the cupboard and opened the fridge.

"Nope, still nothing." He said to himself. _I guess I'll have to go into town and pick up something to eat then. _He wiped the sweat from his brow. "But I definitely need a shower first." He thought out loud as he headed up the stairs to his bathroom, pulling his black singlet over his head as he did so.

"Hey look there's your buddy." Conner pointed out Cassidy across the room full of students. Kira glared at him, they had been at the party for almost two hours now and he was still laughing at her mom's idea that she and Cassidy were friends.

"And there's your girlfriend." Kira gestured over to the kitchen. Conner followed her gaze then fixed his eyes on a tall blonde girl standing by the counter.

"Shannon." He murmured, then smiled as he saw Ethan weaving his way through the crowded room back towards them with three plastic cups in hand. "Thanks Bro." He said as he took two of the drinks from Ethan and made a beeline for the kitchen. Bemused Ethan handed the remaining drink to Kira and raised an eyebrow.

"Shannon." Kira said simply.

"Figures. I swear sometimes you'd think that girls were all Conner ever thought about." the blue ranger chuckled.

"Well us girls and soccer." Kira corrected. But Ethan wasn't listening, He'd just noticed a girl himself, a girl he had actually noticed a while ago in his computer club, he just didn't know she was here. "I take it that's Mac huh?" Kira asked, remembering Ethan shyly coming to her asking for advice a week ago. Ethan nodded.

"Yeah, so um, should I go and talk to her?" He asked.

"I'd say that's probably a good start." Kira smiled at her friend.

"Wish me luck." He started picking his way through the crowd towards her, leaving Kira alone. She shrugged and took a drink of her beer then wandered over by the stereo and found a seat on the couch.

Setting his bag of take out containers down on the coffee table Tommy took a bowl out of the cupboard and after considering it for a moment he grabbed a bottle of red wine and a glass as well. He had never been much of a drinker. _What the hell, I did tell Kira and the guys to relax and no one likes a hypocrite. _He thought to himself. The bottle had been a house-warming gift from his folks, a gift that had sat in the dark for a fair while now. _Might as well drink it already. _So Tommy sat down on the couch and dished up his take away lasagne, poured himself a glass of wine and switched on the TV.

Kira sat down heavily on a couch on the other side of town, it had been well over an hour ago that she and her friends had separated, and she hadn't seen them since then. What she had seen was the bottom of a few cups and she was starting to feel pretty sleepy. Kira closed her eyes and let her mind wander. Her thoughts swirled around for a while and then she found herself reliving the dream she had a couple of days before. Her dream about Tommy, in her dream he gently brushed the hair out of her face and smiled as he leaned in softly, pressing his lips to hers. Kira sighed as she felt the intensity of the kiss increase, then his tongue brushed her lips and she opened his mouth to him, her tongue timidly seeking his. Suddenly all tenderness was gone, his kiss became rough and demanding and he tasted like ash, like cigarettes. _But Tommy doesn't smoke, _she thought, _and he's not that clumsy. _She reached up to the hand that was mauling her breast and opened her eyes. That sure wasn't Tommy kissing her. Kira's ranger training took over and she lashed out, her balled fist slamming into the other teen's stomach and in an instant he was on his back cradling his mid-section and looking distinctly like he might vomit. Kira didn't think, she didn't even spare a glance for the surprised people around her; she got up and ran out the door and into the early morning darkness.

Half a take-away lasagne and three quarters of a bottle of red wine later and Tommy was dozing on the couch, his hand over his eyes and snoring softly. Suddenly his body jerked and he woke up with a start. He took a moment to register that he was on the couch. He picked himself up and wandered to the basement, poking his head through the door he satisfied himself that there was no monster attack, the alarms would be screaming and he didn't hear anything other than the computer's soft hum. Groaning he dragged himself up to his room and just managed to shrug out of his clothes and crawl into bed, closing his eyes just as his head hit the pillow.

It wasn't the cold that was making her shiver, Kira felt dirty. She felt frightened and alone. _Where am I? _She thought. When she left the party her only thought was to get away from there. She had accomplished that, but in doing so she had gotten herself well and truly lost. In an effort to stop from shaking she stuck her hands in the pockets of her black jeans and froze when she realised that her phone wasn't there. _Oh great I must have dropped it somewhere. _She moaned inside her head, _Now what am I going to do? _Not that it mattered too much, she knew she couldn't call her mom, she really would kill her if she found out what her daughter had gotten up to. Conner and Ethan had both disappeared a while ago and she didn't want to interrupt them anyway, someone had to enjoy their night, if she had her way they would never find out what happened. _I don't want them to feel sorry for me _she thought fiercely. Then a cold wind came in from the bay and Kira shivered even worse, she wrapped her arms herself in an effort to keep a little warmer and ducked her head into the wind. Her morpher bracelet caught her eye. _No,_ _I am not going to do that. _She thought. At that moment the heavens' decided to force her hand. As the rain started to fall and soak through her sweater she sighed and lifted it close to her mouth.

_Why would I want to go out in that gale, _Tommy thought as he rolled over, pulling his blanket tighter around himself. He had never liked storms, and this one was shaping up to be a pretty bad one. They even found a way to pervade his dreams when he was asleep. _You'd have to be crazy to go out in this. But Kira isn't crazy, wait, why is Kira here? I'm just hearing things, _he thought to himself.

"Dr. O. are you there?" Her voice was strained and quiet, Tommy groaned and rolled back over. "Please Dr. O. I need help." Her voice started to crack as she said that. "Please." She was almost begging. Tommy opened his eyes and glanced around his room, groggily he lifted his communicator to his lips.

"Kira?" He mumbled, sure he was hearing things, not even sure if he was really awake.

"Dr. O.?" She asked weakly, hoping it was him and not just her frightened mind playing a cruel trick on her. The storm was getting pretty bad. Tommy heard fear and pain in her voice, he was sure he was awake now. He blinked hard and forced himself to focus, a ranger was in trouble. Kira was in trouble.

"Kira, It's me. What's wrong? Where are you?" Even as he was asking the question he was reaching for his jeans.

"I'm not sure I think this sign says 'Sykes avenue.'" She said. "Dr. O. can you come and get me, please?" Tommy's heart went out to her right there. He was halfway down the stairs and pulling on a shirt when he replied.

"I'm coming Kira, just stay there." He didn't bother to grab shoes or even lock his front door. "I'm coming." He repeated as his tyres spun and threw gravel up from his driveway, and he was racing through the dark, coming for his lost ranger.

Kira tried blowing on her hands to warm them, she was soaked through and her hands hurt, she wasn't even sure if she was still shivering. _He's coming, he said he would come and get me. _She repeated over and over to herself, trying to stay strong.

"Kira?" she heard his voice and looked up hopefully, a weak smile on her lips. Nothing but darkness met her gaze, she shivered and crouched down trying to keep warm. "Kira? Where are you?" First there was his voice again, then light, then his arms were around her. "Kira it's ok, I've got you." He picked her up as if she weighed nothing, and quickly set her down again. Then he was gone again, She panicked, her fear coming back stronger then ever.

"Dr. O?" she called, hoping he would answer.

"I'm here, it's ok." His voice was off a little way to her left, and she felt his hand briefly on her arm. Then they were moving.

It was cold, it was raining, the roof of the jeep was still down but it didn't matter, Tommy had found her. She was soaked and shivering, so was he. _But I don't matter. _He thought sharply. _She's more important than me. She's more important than anything. _He wasn't sure where that came from. She was his team-mate and that made her important. _Yeah, but that important Oliver? _He asked himself. The last person he thought about like that was Kim and that was eight years ago.He shook his head and concentrated on the road. _What matters is getting her home and warm, I can work the rest out later. _

His arms were around her again, he was saying something, it wasn't raining any more. She listened harder, she wanted to hear him.

"Kira honey, I need you to stand up. Can you do that for me?" As he loosened his grip on her she started to sink towards the floor. With a sigh Tommy gathered her in his arms and held her upright. She smiled.

"Are you asking me to dance?" she murmured, reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck. With a sigh of her own she laid her head against his chest. Next thing she knew it was raining again. She started at first, but slowly relaxed as the rain suddenly got warmer. She wasn't afraid, Tommy was here. His strong arms were around her. He had rescued her. Her very own knight in shining armour, she felt like a princess from a story. She giggled.

_Did I just say that? _Tommy questioned himself in his head. _Did I just call her, one of my students, honey?! _He shook his head again, so what if he did, that would be the least of his problems right now. Here he was standing in the shower holding his under-age student, at two in the morning no less, in a position that could be at best be called compromising. He was pretty sure she was more than a little drunk too. _At least I live alone, _he thought,_ and we're both dressed. Thank the power for small mercies._ Kira interrupted his troubled thoughts by, of all things giggling.

Being warm helped Kira relax, and when Tommy turned off the water and led her over to lean on the bathroom counter she looked up at him.

"Alright Kira, do you think you can dry yourself off while I get you some dry clothes?" He asked as he held out a towel for her. She nodded slowly and he smiled softly at her. "Good I'll be right back and we'll see about getting you to bed," She woodenly started to peel off her wet clothes and dry off, a gentle knock at the door at the door started her out of her trance and she realised something with a shock. _I'm standing here naked in his bathroom and he is on the other side of that door! _Kira hurriedly wrapped herself in the towel and opened the door a fraction.

Tommy swallowed as he knocked on the bathroom door. _Get a grip Oliver, _he chastised himself, _she is your student, your team-mate. She came to you for help._ He held out the clothes he had brought her.

"Leave your wet stuff there and I'll toss it in the dryer." He said, pulling the door closed before heading back to the hall cupboard to dig out a blanket for the couch. _Why did she come to me? _Tommy wondered as he dropped the blanket on the couch. _And why do you feel so good about it, hmm? _He asked himself in his head. "Because she is a ranger and we take care of each other." he answered himself out loud. _Yeah, like that's the only reason._

Kira looked at the clothes on the counter, a pair of black sweat pants and a worn old red t-shirt with 'Oliver Racing' on the front and his name on the back. _His clothes, _she thought excitedly, _He's given me some of his clothes to wear. _

"Cut it out Kira," she scolded herself, "It's just because your clothes are soaked. Doesn't mean anything." Even after she told herself that, she felt a tingle as she pulled the shirt on. It hung midway down her thighs and for a moment she just stood there and delighted the feel of his shirt on her skin she would have happily slept as she was, but didn't think it was really that appropriate. _He is your teacher after all _she thought dejectedly as she toyed with the hem of the shirt. _And they are his pants too._ She though with a little smile as she pulled them on, having to tighten them a fair bit so they would fit her smaller waist. Kira gathered up her wet clothes, slipping her underwear between her wet sweater and jeans, before heading downstairs to the laundry.

The microwave bell sounded, letting Tommy know that it was finished, He removed the mugs and placed them on the bench just as Kira came around the corner with her load of wet clothes. He took them from her and nodded towards the mugs.

"Take one of those and go sit down." Tommy said as he walked towards the small laundry just off to the side of the kitchen. After turning on the dryer and shutting the door he moved back into the living room, noticing both mugs were now side by side on the coffee table. _Lucky I dumped that lasagne in the fridge. _He thought as he sat down next to her on the couch, and noticed that she was fingering the old t-shirt he had given her.

"I never picked you for a racing fan Dr. O." she said looking up at him. He smiled a little at that.

_I guess she just wants small talk for now. We can sort out what happened in the morning. _He thought behind his smile.

"I raced to pay my way through college. I was the red turbo ranger for a while remember? I mean honestly, did you even watch my video?" She smiled back at him and his mock exasperation before taking a drink from her mug and her look changed to surprise.

"And the warm milk? Is that a white ranger thing?" That succeeded in making him laugh.

"No, that's from my mom." He took a sip himself. "It helped me sleep, still does." He added absent-mindedly before draining the rest of his milk.

_He still drinks warm milk to help him sleep. _Kira thought. _First he lends me clothes, and now we are talking about his mom._ It made her feel special.

"Well I think it's cute." Kira statedasTommy lowered his mug. _Great way to come off as smitten, He's a power ranger, not cute. _"Not that I am saying you are like a little kid or something.."Shetrailed off as she noticed a milk moustache over his top lip. He noticed Kira staring and realised it was there, he quickly rubbed it off and grinned sheepishly. "Ok, except when you look like that."She giggled at the look his face.

"Well if you are quite done insulting me." Tommy joked, "I think we should get some sleep." Yawning as if to illustrate his point, He stood up and ran a hand through his hair.

_Damn, _Kira thought, as her eyes ran over her teacher's body, taking it all in. His bare feet, his white gi pants and green muscle shirt that showed off his arms. _Arms that felt so good wrapped around me. _The memory came unbidden to the front of her mind. She picked up her mug and drank the rest of the now lukewarm milk to distract herself. _That's all you need, to get caught checking out your teacher. _Kira warned herself.

"If you need anything, my door is on the left, right opposite the bathroom ok?"He asked as Kira nodded, covering her mouth as she yawned. "Good night Kira." She was already stretching out on the couch with the blanket as he walked towards the stairs.

"Night Dr. O." She replied. He turned back at the sound of her voice, his hand on the light switch. "Dr. O.?"

"Yeah Kira?"

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it." He smiled at her as he killed the lights. "Sweet dreams."

"I wonder how the school board would take this." Tommy wondered out loud as he lay in bed and thought back over the events of the night. _The teens, _as he had begun to think of them, _had gone to a party. _That much he knew. _Then at two in the morning Kira calls him on the verge of tears and he rushes out to find her wandering the streets half frozen and terrified. _Tommy made a mental note to have a little chat with Ethan and Conner about this party. _So like an idiot you bring her back here and hold her in the shower till the hot water runs out. _He refused to let himself enjoy the way she felt in his arms. _She's your student moron. _He reminded himself sternly. _Your student and under-age. _Tommy sighed._ Well at least she is ok now, I'll take her home in the morning and that'll be the end of it. _He rolled over onto his side and closed his eyes. Sleep came quickly, but it was far from restful.

Downstairs Kira's dreams were none too sweet; in fact they were, in direct opposition to Tommy's wishes, downright awful. _She was dozing on the couch, thinking of Tommy, _that much was right. _But when she opened her lips to the kiss, the one that that tasted like cigarettes and cheap beer, and tried to fight back she found she couldn't. Her weak struggles only seemed to amuse the shadowy figure who was forcing himself on her. As he pushed her down on the couch she looked around, hoping someone would see what was happening and help her. The crowd around the room, and the room itself for that matter seemed pale, as if most of the colour had faded away, like a picture left out in the sun. No one even seemed to look in her direction. Rough hands were working at the buttons of her jeans, snapping them open and starting to pull them down her legs. Trying to fight back, Kira found that now her body wouldn't move below the neck. Taking a deep breath she tried to use her sonic scream, if she managed to make any noise at all it was drowned out by the music. Her pants were now at her knees and she desperately looked around the room for someone, anyone, who would help her. Two figures stood out in vivid red and blue, Conner and Ethan were fighting their way through the crowd. Her fellow rangers, her friends would save her. When they broke through the last of the ethereal crowd they started yelling, the music drowned out their words but it didn't matter. They were less than three steps from her side when they stopped. They didn't look angry and Ethan was holding something, a video camera, she realised with a shock. She looked at their faces, Ethan was smiling, and Conner, Conner was actually cheering the guy on. Kira squeezed her eyes shut as she felt betrayal take hold of her heart and cold fingers slip under the waist of her panties, dragging them down…_

_No, that's not how it happened, _Tommy thought, _When Rocky was reading that damned letter everyone was silent, they were all watching me as my world jerked to a halt and fell down around me. _Tommy had re-lived this moment almost every night for the past eight years, he knew every detail with the sort of clarity you can only feel when you heart stops. Kimberly's letter had told him it was over, but he didn't cry until later that night. _But there wasn't any sobbing yet. _He slowly raised his hand to his cheek and found them wet with tears. He lay back, gather the energy the needed to drag himself out of bed and across the hall to wash his face in the bathroom sink.

Kira opened the door and slipped quietly inside, she didn't want to wake him. _He's already been so good to me, he doesn't need to deal with me being stupid and losing it as well. _She thought darkly as she closed the door.

"Where is the light switch in here." she muttered, it seemed to make it less scary if she got angry at herself and the layout of his bathroom.

"Kira?" The voice in the darkness made her jump.

"Oh my god I am so sorry, I must have got the doors wrong." _Moron! _She screamed in her head. _Now look at what you've done. Suck it up and get out._ Kira tried to fight down the urge to break down and tell him everything. She grit her teeth and stood up straight.

"Are you ok?" His words, his concern was too much. Sobs welled up from inside her throat and tears began to fall again. She slumped against the wall and started sliding towards the floor but something stopped her. Strong hands picked her up, and strong arms enfolded her. Kira lay her head against his warm chest and finally gave in to the fear and pain. She felt safe in his arms, she could stop fighting, he would take care of her.

Shivering in his arms she seemed so tiny and fragile, nothing like the confident, capable young woman he had come to care for. _Yes, you care for her. _His mind called to him. _About time you admitted it._ A loud rasping sob against his chest brought him out of his head. It was cold standing there, and he knew that he was all that was keeping her vertical. He gathered her in his arms and crossed over to his bed and gently placed her down. When he went to stand her hand grabbed his wrist.

"Stay." Kira barely choked out. Tommy felt his heart go out to her. She was in pain and it was heart wrenching for him to see. "Please." He lay down and took her in his arms.

"I'm here, it's ok." When she pressed her face to his chest and shook with another sob, he held her tight and stroked her hair. She reminded him of Kim when her parents fought and she came to him in the middle of the night. All the feelings loose inside cut him to ribbons and he felt warm tears silently make their way down his cheeks. After a long time she was still.

For a few moments after opening her sore and puffy eyes Kira panicked, she was in a strange bed, and she wasn't alone. Then her memory caught up with her. _I got the doors confused, walked into his bedroom and fell to pieces. He held me while I cried. _She shivered as she remembered, then realised how cold it was. Pulling the blanket over them she snuggled against him, draping his arm over her shoulders. _I just want to be close to him. _The young teen told herself, looking up at his face, she placed her hand on his cheek, it was warm and wet. "Oh Tommy, why were you crying?" She asked him in a whisper, then cuddled his arm to her and closed her eyes.

A harsh buzzing assaulted Tommy's ears and he tried to raise his hand to turn the alarm off or throw it across the room, he didn't care which. His arm wouldn't respond, it was weighed down by something, something warm and moving. A hand that was most definitely not his own reached out and smacked at the clock until it went quiet. With a satisfied grunt the shape tightened it's grip on his arm and was still. Having never been a morning person it took Tommy a few extra moments to remember that last night Kira Ford, one of his rangers, and a student, had ended up in his bed. The exact specifics of the time leading up to that were a little slower in coming to mind. In that time Tommy panicked. He knew he'd lose his job, his reputation, his friends and the feeling of home that he was finally able to find here in Reefside. It would be gone in an instant. He'd be lucky if he didn't wind up in prison. Very, very lucky. _Wait, _He thought, _We're both still dressed, and I feel more like I cried than got lucky. _Then his mind finally caught up. He sighed with relief. Then, even though he knew he shouldn't, he relaxed and snuggled back down and closed his eyes. Trying not to enjoy how warm she was against him.

In spite of her mother's insistent knocking Kira cuddled her pillow and fought against waking up. Then the pillow she held in her arms disentangled it's self and left her. when she opened her eyes she saw Tommy slipping out the door and quietly closing it. The knocking hadn't ceased either. _Who would be banging on a science teacher's door this early on a Sunday morning?_ Kira wondered.

He shivered as he threw the cold water on his face then towelled it off before hurrying down the stairs to answer the front door. Conner McKnight and Ethan James were on the other side.

"Hey Dr. O. We're really sorry to bother you this early, but we think we might have a problem." Ethan began. He did look concerned. Conner shared the look when he explained.

"We were at Nick's party last night and we all split up, and this morning neither of us has been able to get on to Kira."

"We're worried, she wasn't answering her phone, we left a ton of messages." Ethan added. "We called her house and her mom said she was still over at Cassidy's."

"We went back to Nick's place and found her bag." Conner held up the yellow satchel.

"With her phone, wallet and keys still in it."

"And no-one there remembered seeing her leave with anyone." Conner finished. Both teens looked to their mentor hoping he could help.Tommy had been planning to give them a serious talking to about how rangers always lookout for each other in all situations. But the worry etched on their faces showed him they had already realised that.

"Kira's ok," He told them and watched relief wash over them. "She called me last night after she left and got caught in the rain." He stepped aside and let them in. "She's upstairs asleep."

"So you came and picked her up and let her relegate you to the couch?" Both Ethan and Tommy looked at Conner in disbelief as he shoved aside the blanket on the couch and sat down. "What?" he asked. Ethan looked over at his teacher.

"Did he just say that?"

"What? I can't use a fancy word now and then?" Conner asked, glaring at his friend and their mentor.

"Why don't I go and get Kira." Tommy turned on his heel and started up the stairs as the verbal sparring match began behind him.

"Conner, do you even know what relegate means?"

"Listen up smart guy; I was watching 'The World Game' last week..."

"Figures it would lead back to soccer." Ethan cut him off. Tommy smiled and shook his head.

He knocked softly and took a deep breath. _Oh come on, _The voice in his head railed at him. _You spent last night in that bed with her. That didn't mean anything, she was upset and needed comfort that's all. _Tommy argued. _Then how come you're acting like an awkward teenager?_ He opened the door and slipped through before he lost his nerve.

Kira mumbled sleepily at the door and snuggled back into the warm part of the bed that smelled faintly of Tommy, remembering the feeling of his arms around her.

"Kira?" Her name from his lips made her smile.

"Tommy." She murmured wistfully, wanting his arms around her again.

"Uh yeah, Conner and Ethan are downstairs..." He trailed off, causing Kira to jerk her head up and fix her eyes on him standing by the door. _"Oh crap! I just called Dr. O. Tommy. I am such an idiot. _She screamed in her head. _Just play it cool, maybe he didn't notice. _

"I guess we had better get down there then." She said as she got up and moved towards the door. When she got to him a smile lit up her face and without thinking she hugged him quickly. "Thanks Dr. O." When she felt him stiffen, Kira dropped her arms from around him and fled into the hallway.

When Tommy felt her arms around him he freaked. _Oh man, she's hugging me. She's so warm and soft, what do I do? _The question flew around in his head. _Hug her back you damn fool! _The answer leapt from his mind. But it was too late, when he raised his arms she was already gone. He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. With a stolen glance towards the bed they had shared, he opened the door and headed downstairs to face the rest of the team.

"Hey Dr. O. Where'd you keep the milk?" Conner's question sailed across the living room from the kitchen and Tommy felt himself grit his teeth. _So it's going to be like that then? _He thought darkly. Then the smell of coffee drifted to his nose and he forced himself to calm down. _How old are you again? _He asked himself.

"It's in the door genius." Ethan answered for him. He came around the corner in time to see the look of mock anger the red ranger directed at his blue companion. "Hope you don't mind Dr. O." Ethan smiled from over by the coffee maker, "I just figured we could all use some." Tommy returned the smile. It was almost as if nothing had happened.

Kira held the t-shirt against her chest and sighed before dropping in into the laundry hamper with the rest of his clothes. It was nice to pretend that she had him for the few hours this morning, in between the rescue. Her tears, _and his, _her memory whispered. Then the others showed up and ruined her dream. _Ah well, back to reality I guess._ She thought sadly as she smoothed down her sweater and opened the door.

The coffee was hot and strong, just what Tommy needed, it helped him wake up. As he leant back against the kitchen counter while the three teens sat on the stools on the other side, silence hung in the air. It was Conner who finally broke it, giving voice to what all three of the guys had been wondering.

"What happened last night Kira?" Kira started to straighten her shoulders, then hung her head.

"I don't want to talk about it." she said quietly. Tommy wasn't sure what he felt at that moment, was it because of him she seemed withdrawn. O_r something before I got there?_ He felt anger rise at the thought of something happening to her, last night he had been too worried about her to press for details about why she was wandering alone in the rain. Conner and Ethan looked at each other and came to silent agreement.

"Ok, we'll talk when you're ready." Ethan said placing a hand on her shoulder. "Let's just get you home."

"Yeah before your mom calls Cassidy's place wondering where you are." Conner laughed weakly trying to lighten the mood. The two young men stood up and headed out the door to Conner's car, with Kira trailing behind. "Later Dr. O." Conner called as he opened the driver's side door. "Bye." Ethan said as he hopped down the last couple of steps. Tommy had followed them out to the porch.

"See you guys tomorrow" He waved. Then gently placed a hand on Kira's arm, stopping her at the top of the stairs.

"Kira" He began softly.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." She whispered and pulled her arm from his grip, walked down the stairs and got into the car. Tommy watched them drive away and he felt his heart sink in his chest.


End file.
